


Blast Zone

by lixyjoy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Battle, Gen, Original Akuma, anyway, hoping that it would encourage my brain to produce creative juices, i wrote this instead of my essay, this was just some writing practice, we'll see how that goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixyjoy/pseuds/lixyjoy
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir take down a generic akuma.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 4





	Blast Zone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to procrastinate my very important essay due later this week. This is kind of like action scene-writing practice.

“Chat! On your left!”

Ladybug watched as Chat Noir nimbly dodged out of the way of the akuma’s blast. This akuma may have been five stories tall and as solid as a rhino, but he was slow. It took him ten full seconds to charge a blast. While Ladybug and Chat Noir had avoided being hit so far, they both knew that one hit would knock them out of commission for a while.

Chat Noir danced around the akuma, simultaneously confusing him and managing to keep all of the akuma’s attention on him. This freed Ladybug to do some tactical thinking. Scanning the area, Ladybug saw a secluded rooftop that she could use to examine her Lucky Charm. She zipped past the two fighters, her yo-yo whistling, and landed at the same time the akuma fired a blast.

Ladybug glanced toward the explosion. The building rooftop Chat Noir had been standing on moments before was now reduced to rubble, the top half of the building completely gone and the foundation smoking. “Chat?” Ladybug called, casting her eyes toward the akuma, who was impossible to miss. He was laughing. On the ground in front of him, Chat Noir was bent over, his knees buckled, leaning on his staff. The akuma charged up a blast, aiming directly for Chat Noir, who hadn’t yet looked up.

Ladybug was too far away to reach him in time. That didn’t stop her from trying. She ran off the rooftop’s edge, shooting out her yo-yo and wrapping it against the akuma’s arm. With all her strength, Ladybug pulled down on her yo-yo, deflecting the blast away from Chat Noir and at the akuma’s feet. She used the force of her landing to pull the akuma down face-first into the crater left by the blast.

Acting quickly, Ladybug jumped down onto the akuma’s back, locating the akuma’s backpack keychain and ripping it off. “No more evildoing for you, little akuma,” she said, breaking the keychain and snapping up the released purple butterfly in her yo-yo. Purple smoke engulfed the akuma’s form, leaving a regular-sized guy at the bottom of the giant crater in the street.

Chat Noir had limped his way to the edge of the crater and now stood looking down at the two. He whistled. “What did this street ever do to you?”

Ladybug looked up at him and rolled her eyes. “I’m really glad you’re okay, Chat. But now is not the time for jokes.” She helped the akuma victim to his feet.

Chat Noir struck a dramatic pose, and then winced. “With my impeccable comedic touch, it’s always time for jokes. But, uh, could you hurry up with the cure? It’s about time for this cat to skedaddle.” He gestured to his beeping ring.

“Of course. Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug called as she tossed her Lucky Charm into the sky. Magical ladybugs swirled around the previously demolished streets, miraculously restoring all the wreckage and leaving Ladybug and the akuma victim standing a few feet away from Chat Noir.

“Amazing as ever, my lady,” Chat Noir said, holding out his fist. “Pound it?”

“Pound it!” Ladybug agreed as Chat Noir’s ring gave another warning beep. 

Chat turned to leave. “See you later tonight for patrol?”

“Of course!” Ladybug said. “Now get going before you detransform!” Chat Noir gave a two-fingered salute and then vaulted off. Ladybug turned to the akuma victim, who appeared dazed from the whole experience. “Let’s get you taken care of.”


End file.
